Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{4x - 7}{3} \div \dfrac{2x}{4}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $k = \dfrac{4x - 7}{3} \times \dfrac{4}{2x}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{ (4x - 7) \times 4 } { 3 \times 2x}$ $k = \dfrac{16x - 28}{6x}$ Simplify: $k = \dfrac{8x - 14}{3x}$